Pirate Camp
" | image = Pirate Camp.png | number = Season 3, Episode 17 | code = 318 | airdate = June 9, 2008 | snack = Tuna melts at Uniqua's house | genre = GarageBand | writer = Kerri Grant | director = Dave Palmer | music = Evan Lurie | video = Escape from Fairytale Village! We Arrrr Pirates! | previous = "Escape from Fairytale Village" | next = "The Two Musketeers"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tasha *Austin "GarageBand music blasts as Uniqua and Pablo go to Pirate Camp to train under Captain Austin. But what happens when fearsome ghost Tasha captures the great pirate captain?" Uniqua is in the backyard chanting pirate phrases. She tells the viewer that today she and Pablo will attend Pirate Camp, a camp for wannabe-pirates. She looks around for Pablo and finds him hiding behind the door of his house. Pablo is afraid to go and wants to stay, but Uniqua won't let him. She drags him out from behind the door and sings "To Pirate Camp!" to cheer him up. The backyard transforms into a large dock. Next to the dock is a wooden pirate ship. Uniqua and a shaking Pablo walk slowly towards the ship. They meet a brave Captain Austin, the camp counselor. Uniqua politely asks where the stairs aboard the ship are, and Austin laughs. He explains to Uniqua that stairs are not necessary to board a pirate ship. Austin starts steering the pirate ship away from the dock, leaving Pablo and Uniqua behind. Pablo's frown turns into a smile as he tells Uniqua that they can no longer attend the camp. He starts to head away from the ship. Uniqua is disappointed and tells Pablo that they will go to pirate camp no matter what as an idea pops up in her head. She jumps onto a wooden board on top of a barrel, forming a seesaw. This causes Pablo to bounce into the air and onto another seesaw. Uniqua uses this process to bounce herself and Pablo onto the pirate ship. Pablo lands on a treasure chest, causing it to open. He admires the sparkling red boot. Captain Austin shuts the chest and tells them that they must never touch the boot and that it belongs to the ghost of Captain Redboots. Austin proceeds to explain that if the boot is touched, a mysterious force will pull the ship to Redboots' island and that the ghost has the ability to turn people who tickle into ghosts. Captain Austin tells the two that they need to have "pirattitude" to be real pirates. He sings the song "Ya Gotta Have Pirattitude". Then he begins the first lesson of pirattitude: learning to heave-ho. Austin tells Uniqua and Pablo that they need to raise the sail, but only by doing "heave-ho". Austin demonstrates by pulling the string that raises the sail and shouting "Heave...ho!" a number of times. Uniqua and Pablo try, but they accidentally fall down. Pablo falls onto the treasure chest again, causing it to open. He admires the red boot for a second time until Austin stops him. Captain Austin tells his new students that the next step to being pirates is to swashbuckle. They all climb up to the top of the sail and Austin demonstrates swashbuckling by removing his handkerchief and using it to slide down a rope. Uniqua looks down to find Pablo nervously clinging to the ship's mast so that he does not fall. Uniqua picks him up and shows him how to swashbuckle. Pablo goes first. Uniqua follows, but Pablo's slow speed causes the two to bump into each other and fall. Pablo lands onto the treasure chest yet again, but Austin is already there to stop Pablo. "Don't even think about it," he angrily instructs Pablo. He explains to them that they will learn to scallawag, the final step to being true pirates. They sing the song "Scalawag". After singing the song, Austin trips and falls on the treasure chest. It opens, revealing Austin's foot firmly in the red boot. A strong force starts to make the boat to sail to the island that Captain Redboots haunts. When the boat arrives at the island, Austin disappears. Uniqua and Pablo explore the island, where there are many trees. They notice footprints and follow them until they come upon Captain Austin's pirate hat. They sing the song "Redboots" until the two find themselves in front of a cave. Uniqua and Pablo walk inside to find Austin being chased by a glowing, flying ghost. It's Captain Redboots. Uniqua orders Pablo to distract the ghost while she removes Redboots' boot from Austin's foot. She also advises him to stop being scared and to be brave like a pirate. Hearing her words, Pablo swallows his fear and agrees. Uniqua swashbuckles over to Austin and Pablo runs to Redboots. Redboots runs after Pablo to tickle him. Pablo sings a reprise of "Scalawag" as a distraction. Pablo asks Redboots if she knows how to scalawag. She reveals that she can and even shows Pablo some moves. Meanwhile, Uniqua is pulling forcefully at the boot while Austin pushes. Pablo ends the last verse of his song. Redboots floats toward the trio as Uniqua finally pulls off the boot. None of the three wants to hold the boot, leading to a "hot potato"-style pass-off. Pablo gives the boot to Redboots, she put it on her foot and the ghost begins to land, lose her glow, and change back into a normal hippo. Austin is surprised that she did not turn the three into ghosts. Redboots explains that she did not need to, as she simply wanted her boot back. A happy Austin officially makes Pablo and Uniqua pirates. Redboots' stomach growls and she reveals that being a ghost has made her hungry. Uniqua invites them all to her house for tuna melts. They all agree as the cave transforms back into the backyard. The four enter Uniqua's house. Uniqua and Pablo open the previously closed door and shout "Arrr!" *Uniqua: Pirate Camper Uniqua *Pablo: Pirate Camper Pablo *Tasha: Captain Redboots *Austin: Pirate Captain Austin *To Pirate Camp! *Ya Gotta Have Pirattitude *Scalawag *Redboots Category:Episodes Category:Season 3